Johnny Helps Out
by Showfan06
Summary: A missing scene from Nuisance, grammer edited.


Johnny looked over at Maryellen, "I need to get down there now

Johnny Helps Out

A missing scene from Nuisance

By Showfan06

1_Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Emergency so please don't sue me. I promise to put them back in one piece when I'm done with them. _

Johnny looked over at Mary Lynn. "I need to get down there now!"

Mary Lynn said, "But you can't. You're supposed to be on bed rest."

"Screw bed rest. Two of my brothers, my shift mates, just got hurt, including my best friend. Give me my wheelchair now!"

Mary Lynn quickly realized that Johnny was dead serious. She wheeled over his chair. Like a pro Johnny transferred from the bed to the chair carefully. He wheeled over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers, gym shorts and an A shift t-shirt. He dearly wanted to put on his uniform shirt, but knew he legally couldn't.

Mary Lynn watched in shocked awe at the speed Johnny managed to carefully, but quickly, get the boxers and shorts on. Once they were on the gown went flying and the shirt was on in seconds. "Get the door and then watch your toes."

"You sure you want to be down there?"

Johnny looked Mary Lynn straight in the eye, "Not only do I want to, but I need to be."

Mary Lynn was touched by the sincerity in Johnny's voice, "Alright."

Mary Lynn held the door open for Johnny as he turned and bolted in his chair. He was up to full speed in a matter of seconds. He cursed the fact that he had to take the elevator. His instincts told him to take the steps, but he couldn't with the cast on his leg. Johnny timed it just right as he arrived at the elevators. One opened that was going down.

Mary Lynn realized she wasn't going to catch Johnny and yelled, "Go!"

Johnny nodded to acknowledge Mary Lynn and quickly closed the doors to the elevator as he punched the button for the second floor. The ride took forever or at least that's how Johnny felt. On his way down all he thought was 'please dear god let the guys be okay.'

Three minutes after he left his room, Johnny was in the emergency department.

Johnny careened over toward the base station. Dixie saw him. Normally, she would scold a patient for doing what Johnny was doing, but she wouldn't have expected anything different. She also saw the clothes Johnny was wearing and knew he was all business.

"Dix…"

Dixie cut Johnny off, "Roy and Marco. Roy seems to be the worst but Marco's got some issues too."

"Ah shit, anybody else?"

"Brice."

"He can bite my ass."

"Ah I see you and Roy share the same sentiments."

"To say the least."

Dixie chuckled tightly then sobered up. "Kel just got back. We paged him as he got in. He's in his office but he's got Marco. Joe is taking Roy. Mike has Brice."

"What room is Joe going to be in?"

Doctor Joe Early walked up behind Johnny. "I'll be in four."

Johnny spun around, "Doc…"

Joe cut Johnny off, "I can use an extra pair of hands and another voice to keep Roy calm."

Johnny let out a tension filled breath, "Thanks doc."

Just then Doctors Kel Brackett and Mike Morton arrived. Both nodded to acknowledge Johnny. They knew like Dixie that nothing short of being unconscious or on a vent would have held Johnny in his room, especially with Roy and Marco hurt.

Just after Kel and Mike arrived, the ambulance with Roy backed into Rampart. Johnny tensed up; he was in work mode, and he'd deal with his own pain later. The ambulance attendants and squad 8 rushed Roy inside. Joe barked, "In four."

The crew with the stretcher didn't miss a step. Johnny was right on their heels. Dixie followed Johnny. Betty was going to be Marco's nurse. Dixie caught the door as Johnny swung it open. Squad 8 was not surprised to see Johnny in the room.

Joe asked, "Any change?"

Mike Jacobs answered, "He seems agitated like he's looking for somebody, but can't find him."

Johnny quickly asked, "Was there anybody in the building besides us?"

"No."

"Okay."

Joe saw an agitated look come over Roy's face. "I see what you mean."

Johnny looked up, "He's not mad he's scared. Joe, you mind?"

"Not at all" Joe said as he made room for Johnny while he examined Roy's chest and abdomen.

Johnny lay a hand on Roy's arm, "Hey Pally, it's me. Everybody's safe but I need ya to wake up."

Roy groaned. Jacobs said, "That's more then we got out of him."

Johnny continued, "Come on Roy, I promise Marco's safe but Joe's gonna think you're mad at him."

Roy reached out. Johnny carefully took the fire glove off and gripped his best friend's hand. Once Roy felt Johnny he tightened his grip. "Yep it's me. Come on back."

Slowly Roy responded more. Joe said, "Dixie, lets get x-ray over here stat."

"Yes Joe."

"Jackson, what are his numbers?"

"More stable then he was. BP is 140 over 90. Pulse is 100. Respirations are 22."

Johnny squeezed Roy's hand. "Come on Pally open those eyes."

Slowly Roy's eyes opened. He coughed and rasped out, "J-Johnny."

"Yeah I'm here Roy. What the hell happened?"

Roy tried to clear his throat. Dixie handed him some water, "Try that."

Roy took the cup gratefully and drank it. "Thanks Dix."

"You're welcome Roy."

"We were up on six and the damn wall came down. Marco and Brice were with me."

Joe spoke quickly to reassure the senior medic, "Marco is in with Kel. Morton has Brice."

"Thanks Joe."

"You're welcome Roy."

"My god my leg hurts like no tomorrow. I seem intact otherwise, but my left leg hurts something fierce."

Joe smiled at Roy's self diagnosis. "You may have a slight concussion, but otherwise I'd say your diagnosis is right on." Joe finished his exam.

Squad 8s HT came to life. Jacobs said, "See ya boys later. Feel better ASAP!"

Johnny and Roy smiled. Johnny said, "We will."

Roy added, "Mike, Denny, thanks guys."

"Anytime Roy."

Squad 8 turned and left the room. X-ray came in seconds later.

Joe said, "C-spine, left tib-fib, and a chest."

The tech replied, "Yes sir."

Johnny loosened Roy's grip on him. "I'll be back as soon as they're done."

"Check on Marco for me."

"You bet."

"Thanks partner."

Johnny smiled, "Anytime."

Dixie held the door open for Johnny who was followed out by her and Joe.

Dixie quickly answered Johnny's unasked questions. "Kel's in two. I'll call Joanne and get the boys into the lounge."

Johnny smiled tightly. "Thanks."

Joe spoke up. "I'll let you know when the films are back on Roy."

"Okay."

Johnny headed for two. Dixie and Joe headed for the nurses' station.

Kel was surprised to hear the door to treatment two open. He spun around and saw Johnny. Kel said, "Hey Marco, you got a visitor."

Marco was slightly confused til Johnny spoke up. "Hey pal, it's me."

Marco let out a sigh of relief when he heard Johnny's voice and asked, "Doc…"

Kel said, "Come on over Johnny. I'm just about done wrapping his knee."

Johnny rolled over next to the table where Marco could see him. "What's the deal, Kel?"

"Sprained right knee and some bumps and bruises. I want to keep him for a few days to let the knee rest and because he ate some smoke."

"Okay."

Marco looked over at Johnny. "Hey, who let you escape upstairs?"

Johnny smiled, "Uh let's just say my PT might be a bit scared but now she knows when I mean business. Nothing's going to stop me."

Marco chuckled lightly, "I don't want to know. Seriously, how are ya?"

"Ask me in a bit."

"Okay." Marco knew that Johnny was probably in pain but totally focused and didn't want to admit it.

"The big question is how are you? You're the one who just had a wall fall on you."

Marco grimaced, "I have the headache to prove it too. I'm okay, sore as hel...heck but okay."

Marco blushed. He didn't like to curse in front of those superior. Kel smiled. "Hey Marco, I know what you mean and I understand completely."

Marco smiled and relaxed. "How's Roy?"

Johnny answered, "Awake now. He's getting some x-rays done, looks like half the station is going to be a guest here for a while."

"Anything bad?"

"Not too bad now that he's awake."

"Good."

Kel spoke up. "Guys, I hate to interrupt but we have to get Marco upstairs."

Johnny said, "That's okay doc, I understand. Just leave a note in my room as to where the guys are going to be."

Kel smiled, "Of course."

"I'll see you in a bit, pal."

Marco smiled. "You bet. Tell the guys I'll be fine."

"Will do."

Betty opened the door for Johnny. "Thanks Betty."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Johnny rolled out of the room.

As Johnny rolled out of the room, the page for Joe went out. Johnny beat them back into the room.

Roy asked, "Who's there?"

"It's me Pally. Your pictures are done. Dix and Joe will be in in a minute."

"Okay."

Johnny rolled up next to the bed. Roy smiled. "Cap is gonna kill us. He's gonna have a shift that's half his and half that are a bunch of boots to the station."

Johnny chuckled, "Guess we better work twice as hard to get back."

"How's Marco?"

"Sprained knee, ate some smoke and a lovely combination of bumps and bruises. Kel is gonna keep him here for a few days to keep an eye on him and let his knee rest."

"Okay. How are you feeling?"

"Like I told Marco, ask me later."

"Talk to us after they get us settled in our rooms?"

"Of course."

"Okay."

Joe and Dixie walked in. Joe had Roy's x-rays with him.

Joe asked, "Roy, how you doing?"

"My leg hurts and I want to get off this blasted board but otherwise okay."

"Okay. Hang in there just a few more minutes."

Dixie asked, "Johnny, how's Marco?"

"He has a sprained right knee, ate some smoke and an array of bumps and bruises. He's going to be fine but Kel wants to keep him here just for a few days to keep an eye on him and let his knee rest."

"Okay."

Joe smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Roy asked, "What's up, doc?"

"Your chest and c-spine are clear." Everybody let out a sigh of relief as Joe continued. "Your left tib-fib is broken but it's a clean break that won't require surgery. I'd say your station's habit of winning the game of it-could-be-worse continues."

Roy smiled as he finally fully relaxed. "Thank goodness. Thanks, Joe."

Joe smiled. "You're welcome Roy. Now let's see what we can do about getting you off that board and upstairs so you can get some rest."

"Sounds good."

Johnny spoke up. "I'll help."

Joe smiled tightly. "Johnny, I wish you could, but you just had major abdominal surgery. You really should be on bed rest."

Roy spoke up. "Junior, you're helping enough just being in here. Let Joe and Dix get this one so you don't end up going backward in your recovery."

Johnny took a quick breath. He knew Roy and Joe were right. "Okay guys, you're right. I just…"

Dixie cut Johnny off, "You'll be back to full speed soon, Johnny." Johnny relaxed at Dixie's words.

Dixie and Joe got in position to roll Roy. Dixie said, "Your call, Joe."

Joe said, "Go."

Carefully Dixie and Joe rolled Roy onto his side. The straps to the board had already been undone. Joe held Roy in place while Dixie quickly moved the board out of the way. Then she helped Joe roll Roy back over.

Roy smiled in relief. "Thanks guys."

Dixie smiled. "You're welcome. You want to sit up?"

"Please."

"Sure."

Dixie adjusted the bed. Roy looked over at Johnny and could tell things were starting to hit him. "Joe, Dix, you can stay in here but…"

Dixie cut Roy off. "We won't say a word."

"Thanks." Roy turned to Johnny. "Come here, partner."

Johnny rolled up next to the bed. Roy leaned down and grabbed him in a brotherly bear hug. "I'm okay, Junior. I promise."

Johnny finally let himself shake. "Damnit, Roy! You guys scared the hell out of me. I felt so damn helpless when I saw that thing on TV."

"You were a huge help here, bro. We're fine. Cap isn't gonna want to let us out of his sight when we get back, but we're fine."

Johnny shook for another minute as Roy's words sank in. "Thanks, Pally."

"You're welcome, Junior."

Roy let go of Johnny and asked, "How you feeling, honestly?"

"My leg hates me. It has most of the day because of all the work yesterday, but I had to be down here."

Roy understood Johnny's dedication. He also knew it was time to convince his "little brother" to go rest. "Johnny, now that you know we're okay, go rest after you talk to the guys. I'll make sure they let you know what room we're in, but you go rest and if they let us, we'll come visit."

Johnny knew Roy was right and his leg was reminding him to heed his partner's words of wisdom. "Okay, Roy. I will. Be good and holler if you need anything."

Roy smiled. "Always. And, I will."

Johnny smiled and turned towards the door. Joe said, "Johnny, let the guys know that I will come talk to them after we get Roy casted and settled in."

"Will do."

Dixie opened the door for Johnny. "Thanks, Dix."

Dixie smiled. "You're welcome, Johnny."

Johnny left the room. He was sore, but he knew that A shift would not rest until they found out about the fallen pieces to the puzzle.

Johnny made the quick turn and headed for the lounge. It took a few seconds but he managed to get the door open. Mike, Hank and Chet were stunned to see Johnny.

Johnny smiled. "Hi, guys."

Hank smiled. "Hi, pal."

Mike said, "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"So are you guys. Trust me."

Chet asked quietly, "Have you seen the guys?"

Johnny smiled. "Relax, Chet. I've seen both and actually helped with Roy a bit."

Concerned, Hank asked, "And?"

"They're gonna be fine. I wouldn't doubt that as soon as they get settled in, you'll be able to see them."

A sigh of relief echoed through the room. Mike asked, "What's the damage?"

"Marco has a sprained right knee, ate some smoke and a colorful group of bumps and bruises. Roy is now awake and has a clean break of his left tib-fib and a mild concussion. Both will be here for a few days, but they're in good shape all things considered."

Chet asked, "Did you see it?"

Johnny replied quietly, "All of what the news showed. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you guys."

Hank said in his Captain's tone, "John, look at me."

Johnny's head snapped up and he looked Hank right in the eye. Hank said, "You might not have been on scene but you helped out a helluva lot here and for that we are extremely grateful."

Johnny relaxed but grimaced as his leg reminded him he wasn't back to full strength yet.

Hank softened his tone and said, "Hey, pal. Let's go get you back to your room before we go check on the guys. Joanne and the kids should be here in a bit. Emily tracked them down at the park."

"Okay good."

Chet said, "I'll drive and I promise the Phantom isn't here."

Johnny said, "Thanks, Chet. Tell the Phantom his pigeon is on the mend. It won't be long now."

Chet smirked. "Gladly."

Mike opened the door and Chet wheeled Johnny out. They were followed by Mike and Hank.

Dixie smiled when she saw the guys. "You got him okay, guys?"

Hank turned and smiled and said, "Yes."

"Okay good."

The guys headed for the elevator. Luckily one was waiting for them. Hank held the door as Chet drove Johnny in. Johnny yawned, "I need a nap."

Mike chuckled, "We all do." Everybody laughed.

The elevator arrived on Johnny's floor and the doors opened. As Chet wheeled Johnny out, the floor's crabby, red headed, extremely strict charge nurse ,Beauxchet, came over, quite pissed. "Mister Gage, you're not supposed to be outta bed and you've been MIA for forty-five minutes."

Johnny was about to speak when Hank stepped up. He didn't know who the nurse was, but he did know Johnny had been busting his ass and was now exhausted and didn't need any crap from this lady. He put his on scene voice on, not hard since he was still in full turnouts. "Look, lady."

Beauxchet looked up at Hank who continued, "John has not been MIA.I could tell you exactly where he was. As far as being out of bed, he has not left this chair and I promise you he has not done more then he is capable of. John Gage is a firefighter-paramedic and when one of us goes down they all respond to the best of their abilities. Two of his regular shift mates and his temp replacement were injured in a fiery building collapse. All three were brought here. John's been downstairs doing what he does for a living, helping the injured."

"I'm a Korean War nurse! How the hell could he have done that?"

Johnny answered, "Simple. Don't think about the pain til everything is over."

Hank said crisply, "Now move!"

Beauxchet's jaw snapped shut. She didn't know whether or not to believe the guys but she did recognize Hank's voice of authority. She stepped out of the way and watched as Chet pushed Johnny to his room.

Johnny said tiredly, "Thanks, Cap."

Hank relaxed. "You're welcome, pal."

The guys got back to the room. Chet wheeled the chair up next to the bed and held it still. Carefully, Mike and Hank picked Johnny up and laid him in bed. They propped his leg up and then covered him.

Mike asked, "That better?"

Johnny sighed in relief, "Much. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hank smiled. "Get some rest, Johnny. We'll see you later. Thanks again for everything."

Johnny said tiredly, "Anytime, Cap. You guys are my family."

Mike, Hank, and Chet smiled. Comfortable in bed, Johnny was sound asleep with his arm over his eyes in seconds. He knew he could rest easy with everybody safe and sound, so he slept with a satisfied smile on his face. Chet, Mike, and Hank tiptoed out in search of the others. They knew that it might be a while, but eventually A shift would be whole again.


End file.
